This is an application for partial funding of a FASEB Summer Research Conference on "Neural Mechanisms in Cardiovascular Regulation" to take place in Snowmass, Colorado on July 20-25, 2001. The conference will be the 8th in a series of FASEB Conferences held once every 2-3 years on this topic. Neural mechanisms play a major role in regulation of arterial pressure, modulation of cardiac and renal function, and occurrence of syncope, cardiac arrhythmias, and sudden death in pathological states. The conference will be of interest to both basic scientists interested in fundamental neural mechanisms, integrative physiologists, and clinicians interested in mechanisms of cardiovascular dysregulation in disease. The goal of the conference is to bring together investigators and trainees from a variety of scientific areas to discuss important aspects of neurocardiovascular control in an informal setting. The unique format and informal setting of the FASEB Summer Research Conference facilitates interactions between various disciplines and between trainees and established investigators. Specific objectives are to: 1) provide state-of-the-art overviews of important areas of neurocardiovascular regulation by recognized experts and promising young investigators; 2) identify new experimental approaches and hypotheses for future research; and 3) involve a large number of trainees and young investigators in the conference. Approximately 160 conference attendees will be selected from interested applicants. The conference will include 9 plenary sessions consisting of 4 presentations each, extended discussion sessions, and poster presentations. The plenary sessions include: 1) Mechanisms of sensory transduction in the cardiovascular system; 2) Neurotransmitters and techniques in the brainstem; 3) Exciting the RVLM: what drives the activity of RVLM vasomotor neurons? 4) Contributions by the brain in hypertension; 5) Forebrain mechanisms and neurohumoral control; 6) Central control of blood pressure and fluid homeostasis: the functional genomics era; 7) Regulation of circulation by higher brain centers; 8) Origins of cardiovascular variability, and its functional implications; and 9) Mechanisms of activation, of the sympathetic nervous system in aging, obesity and heart failure. The majority of invited speakers have already agreed to participate and participation of young investigators will be encouraged. Time will be allotted for informal discussions and social interaction. Scientists from the United States and other countries, young investigations and women are well-represented in the program.